The Worthless
by silentpassing
Summary: What is one's purpose in life? Following her kidnapping, young pony Zig-Zag must discover one of Equestria's most gruesome and best kept secret before she ends up becoming just another failed attempt for the Greater Good. Contains OCs. Heavy blood and gore. Rating will go up.
1. Author's Notes & Prologue

**The Worthless**

[GRIMDARK] [ACTION/ADVENTURE]

Strong Violence/Gore ● Minor Sexual Content ● Language

_Rating for this story will go up._

* * *

I'm sure you've all thought about it, that one question that sometimes comes to your mind.

What is my purpose?

It's a fairly broad question, but important. I mean really, what is one's purpose in life? I

was never very spiritual but this question holds importance to me personally, because I found my

purpose in life when I was told my purpose was another.

But I should silence myself for now, but if you're willing to listen, I have a story to tell.

So sit down young pony and get comfortable, because what may lie ahead may not be pretty.


	2. (In)Formal Introductions

**CHAPTER ONE**

_(In)Formal Introductions_

* * *

"Air traffic control this is flight 2317, are we clear for takeoff?"

"Roger that flight 2317, you are clear for liftoff," I droned into my headset. With one swift movement I flicked on the radio to another flight and a voice droned back almost at once.

"Air traffic control this is flight 0132 from Appaloosa. We are experiencing technical difficultly. Do we have permission for an emergency landing?"

I briefly checked the schedule of which flights where coming in and going out. Then I noticed a spot available. "Flight 0132 you are clear for landing in zone 23," I replied. I switched the radio and yelled into the mic in a much harsher and less formal tone. "Hey, Scamper! I gotta flight coming in your area, be ready to help them if they gotta problem."

"_Rzzt_ what did you say Zig-Zag? I can't hear you."

Oh brother.

I took a deep breath. "I SAID: THERE'S A FLIGHT COMIN' IN THAT MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP!"

"_Rzzt_ agh! You don't have to yell!"

I rolled my eyes. Scamper was about as intelligent as a rock, give or take. He wasn't bad, just extremely lazy at times. Scamper was the centre's head mechanic. How he got that job, I still never know. He's a husky stallion with a brown coat with a white mane and tail. By most of the fillies here, he is considered 'Oh so attractive.' Bleh. I'm not saying I'm as attractive, with my white body and crimson mane and tail, I'm not exactly partner material. It makes it worse that my name is Zig-Zag. _Zigzag_, can you believe it! It sounds messed up and slurred. But oh no! It gets better, I have no gender.

Now you're probably thinking, no _gender_? How is that possible? Well, apparently it is. I was born without a defined gender but I always identified myself as female, I suppose. Even worse is the fact I'm a flightless Pegasus, which is thanks to a certain accident that brutally damaged my wings beyond repair. 99.99% of the ponies that live here in Cloudsdale are Pegasus', with the .01% being me without the ability of flight since I can't even call myself a Pegasus anymore.

I glanced at the clock._ 4:45_, I thought. _15 more minutes and I'll be out of here. _

Work at the Centre of Air Traffic Control and Flights (CATCF) was hard. I had to watch the radar, check in with every flight, and respond to emergency calls. It was a job beyond stressful, but I could handle it, and it paid very well.

"Zig-Zag, you okay?"

A soft, feminine voice broke my train of thought. I saw my office buddy Strawberry Swirl looking at me with a concerned look on her face. I had completely zoned out.

"Yes…I'm fine," I replied hazily.

"Oh, okay, just making sure," she smiled then turned back to her desk where she was checking in with flights.

Strawberry Swirl was one of the prettiest fillies I'd ever seen. Not that I'm attracted to her, but I sometimes envy her beautiful soft pink coat and luscious hot pink mane. I always heard that she's 'so pretty' and 'gorgeous' and other things I've heard the stallions say about here. And her eyes, oh sweet Celestia, those gorgeous, bright cyan eyes that sparkled in even the dimmest of light. I always worked with ponies that were more attractive than me. I felt like an ugly duckling among swans.

Suddenly a buzzer went off and I nearly jumped out of my chair. It was the buzzer that signalled that our shift was over. Even though I've heard it dozens of times, today I felt extremely jumpy.

I quickly packed (whatever) belongings I had and walked out to the elevator and down into the foyer.

The centre was massive; a huge, shining, state-of-the-art building poised right in the heart of the city. One could easily get lost if they didn't know the way. I made my way out the door and into the streets. My house wasn't very far away from the centre, which I liked. Not only because it was in walking distance, but I could see the centre from my house and loved to see its glimmering lights in the night. It brought me a sense of comfort when I was all alone.

I approached my house and went in. Everything was the same. Almost automatically I made my way to the kitchen to make dinner and settle in for the night.

* * *

After a full meal and an hour of watching T.V, I climbed into bed. I looked out the window to see the last few dying rays of the sun succumbing to the night. Soon I would be able to see the glimmering lights of the centre which would lull me to sleep. But they never came. A strange, dark mist blocked my view of the lights.

_That's odd, we've never had this kind of weather before._

Suddenly I heard a loud crash downstairs. The unnatural feeling of dread wrapped itself around me thinking the worst. An intruder? I wearily went down the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise but the floorboards seemed to ache and moan at each step.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" I called into the darkness though I didn't expect an answer.

In the dark, my house seemed foreign, unnatural, and unwelcoming. Objects casted long, spidery shadows that crept and inched along the walls and suddenly my house seemed like a place out of a horror movie. I slowly slithered down the stairs into the main entrance and looked around. Nothing in the kitchen, nothing in the living room. The old grandfather clock ticking was the only sound in the room so I shrugged and started to walk up the stairs.

That's when it hit me. I was suddenly slammed against the wall as my attacker pinned me and held me down. I thrashed around wildly but it was all in vain.

"Help!" I gave a strangled cry. The attacker's hooves held me down. I couldn't make out the face and I was beginning to get a burning sensation in my chest from struggling. I was thrown to the ground and pinned with them looming over top of me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left flank and the world seemed to warp around me. My vision blurred then faded to black before I got the chance to see who my attacker was as the clock's rhythmatic ticking echoed in my ears.

_Tick._

_Tick._


End file.
